


You don’t wanna read this

by Tanner_the_box728



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Shrek The Musical - Tesori/Lindsay-Abaire
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, bone braking, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanner_the_box728/pseuds/Tanner_the_box728
Summary: Oh daddy Shrek~
Relationships: Shrek/big chungus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	You don’t wanna read this

“Get out me swamp” the big green ogre shouted 

“make me daddy Shrek” the rabbit Grabs some mud and uses it as lube and shoves a muddy finger up his ass

Shrek stomped over to the bunny “you think you can taunt me bitch” the green ogre said as he shoved a foot up the rabbits ass.

The rabbit’s Asshole clenched around his boot “OH DADDY” The submissive crys out with a mix of lust and pain 

“take my foot you slut” “you like that bitch?” The green man says as he feels a growing pain in his pants 

“Look what you did to me bitch” he pulls out his big green shlong and replaces his boot with his long muscular green penis 

“Mnh” this is the best feeling the rabbit had ever felt,he colud feel all the herpes bumps on shrek’s green slong “daddy stuff me harder” the oversized rabbit moaned out 

“Beg for it bitch beg for it like the slut you are beg for daddy to fill you full of his wee baby ogres kids” the green man moans out

“oh daddy fill me up” “fill me with your kids”  


the large green man cums not long after the rabbit  
  


WELL THAT WAS A WILD RIDE AND WROTE IT


End file.
